


撩拨不成反被操

by Eternally_posion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_posion/pseuds/Eternally_posion
Summary: 受在网游公会裡装女神撩汉子，撩到了高富帅腹黑攻。腹黑攻识破受是男生后居然把他监禁在家啪啪啪了一星期，直把受干的哭哒哒告白……(高富帅腹黑攻x装女神撩汉子受)人物 年龄全圆佑         25尹净汉        21
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, 圆汉 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	撩拨不成反被操

第一章

（一）  
尹净汉原本是一名普通的大学生，但他凭藉著坚持不懈的的努力作死并成功引火烧身，最终过上了不普通的生活……

（二）  
「哪位哥哥有空，求带～～」  
尹净汉刚在公会频道问了一声，就立刻被一堆回复刷了屏。  
「走，跟哥下副本去！」  
「我有空！」  
「哥哥带你！」  
……  
尹净汉勾起嘴角，看著这些愚蠢的男人们争先恐后地讨好自己这个「女神」，心裡升起一种报复的快感。  
事情是这样的，刚上大学那会儿可谓是单纯的不得了，不抽烟不喝酒，不打游戏不自撸。宿舍的哥们觉得尹净汉没有男子汉气概，决定好好调教他一番。可是……灌他酒，他喝一口直皱眉头，给他烟，他抽一口呛得咳嗽，最后只好拉著他来玩网游。  
尹净汉对网游倒是挺感兴趣，玩了一段时间还有了玩伴。可惜好景不长，尹净汉的玩伴抛弃他之后就主动出击高富帅了。  
当时傻傻的尹净汉还不知道自己为什么被甩，巴巴地跑去追问为什么抛弃他。玩伴倒是坦率地回复了他：「咱俩都是新人，你又没钱给我买装备，我只好去追高富帅了。」  
于是，受伤的尹净汉燃起了对高富帅这个群体的森森怒火。

（三）  
尹净汉决定报复社会。  
他重新注册了一个人妖号，多方打听后特意挑了个玩家基本上都是人民币战士的公会发了入会申请。  
这家公会的会长叫全圆佑，正是尹净汉所讨厌的的高富帅群体中的一员。他正在看公会仓库呢，就收到了尹净汉的入会申请，点开资料看了之后，全圆佑果断选了拒绝。  
第一次，被拒了，再申请；第二次，又被拒了，继续申请；第三次，第四次……在尹净汉的坚持不懈下，全圆佑把他放进来了。

「有新人啊！」一名玩家说。  
「你怎么一直发申请？看你等级不高，也没装备，小号？」这句是全圆佑问的。

「新人报三围！」  
「新人真是女的？不会是人妖吧。」  
尹净汉辟里啪啦打字：「会长大人，这不是我的小号啦。我玩这个游戏没多久，觉得咱们公会名字好听就 申请入会了～」

尹净汉又回复了一些其他玩家的问题，之后就被全圆佑组进队下副本去了。副本出来后大家就相信他真的是新人了——因为仅仅玩了多半年游戏的尹净汉完全不需要刻意隐藏实力就让大家感受到了他的水平，而老手们也看出尹净汉并没有故意伪装成小白。  
和公会的人混了段时间，就被拉进了公会的企鹅群，并且在众人极力要求下爆了照。当然，尹净汉没有忘了戴假髮。  
沉默了几秒，群裡突然炸了，众人纷纷惊呼女神！

（四）  
爆照之后尹净汉在公会裡的待遇可以称得上是众星捧月。  
心下得意，撩汉技能蹭蹭蹭地提高。  
有一次公会频道裡正好在谈论一个抢了别人情缘的人民币玩家，说这个玩家怎么怎么牛逼，公会裡马上有人说这人有什么牛的，咱们会长才是真正的牛逼！不少新人都被勾起好奇心，尹净汉也不例外，频道中顿时热闹起来。  
原来全圆佑在游戏裡是出了名的高富帅，每次这头刚出最新装备那头他就换上了，而且丝毫不吝啬，送人礼物和装备都是一句话的事儿，所以引来不少妹子的倒追。

尹净汉听完全圆佑的事迹，立马决定了这次的撩拨对象。

（五）  
虽然以前在公会裡撩拨过不少汉子，可尹净汉却对在公会裡明目张胆撩全圆佑这件事感到迷之羞射，于是暗搓搓加了全圆佑的企鹅号。  
刚加了好友尹净汉就发消息过去：「会长大人，在吗～」

那边很快就回复了：「有事？」

「会长，求带求升级！」  
「哦？怎么找上我了，公会裡不是一堆人争著带你吗？」全圆佑问。  
「嘿嘿，可是我只想让会长带我飞啊～」尹净汉的手指在键盘上飞舞打著撒娇的话，嘴裡却小声地说坑的就是你这种臭拽的花心渣男高富帅！

全圆佑每天工作很忙并没有沉迷于游戏，而且就算玩游戏身为公会会长要处理的事也很多。不过既然美人主动开口了，全圆佑也乐得勾搭一下，于是回复说：「好吧，不过每天最多只能带你一小时。」

「恩恩～就知道会长大人最好啦！」尹净汉心裡暗暗高兴，没想到这么容易就成功迈出第一步，他仿彿已经看到胜利在向自己招手了。

（六）  
全圆佑果然没有食言，自那之后尹净汉就经常跟著他做任务下副本，每次都是边游戏边聊天，久而久之两人之间相处的越来越暧昧，有时候在公会裡也毫不掩饰地散发出暧昧气息。  
可怜公会裡的痴汉们也只能无奈地看著「女神」在会长手把手的带领下蹭蹭蹭地升级，会长在「女神」大胆热情的勾搭下感情蹭蹭蹭地升温。  
暧昧了一段时间，尹净汉觉得时机成熟了，便找了个机会跟全圆佑告白：「会长～你这么厉害怎么没有情缘呢？」

全圆佑：「之前一直没遇到合适的。」  
「那现在呢？你看我合适嘛～」尹净汉主动出击，后面还发了个害羞的表情。  
「你这是在跟我求婚？」  
「对呀～会长要不要答应呢？」

不知道为什么，尹净汉居然有点紧张，他不自觉地握紧了手裡的鼠标，好像真的是在跟人求爱等对方回应似的。  
过了很长时间，就在尹净汉以为自己失败了的时候，对方回复道：「好啊。」

（七）  
确定了游戏裡的关係后全圆佑给尹净汉买了不少好装备，每次尹净汉都是嘴上说著不要手却很诚实地点了接受。  
怪不得以前的玩伴要抛弃自己去追随高富帅呢，不掏一分钱还能穿一身好装备的感觉真是爽到爆啊！既能坑高富帅来洩愤，又能得贵到死的装备，简直一举两得、一箭双鵰、一石二鸟……此处省略一百字。总之，尹净汉心裡简直乐开了花。

（八）  
得到好处的尹净汉对全圆佑更是热情如火。  
两人每天除了一起打游戏外带在公会裡秀恩爱，还要在上聊很久。  
可是有一次全圆佑突然给他发来视频邀请，他却不敢接受。这可不是在开玩笑，就算戴了假髮伪装成女生，一开口说话还是会暴露性别的。  
尹净汉紧张地拒绝了视频邀请，跟全圆佑解释自己正在上课，实在没办法开视频。  
全圆佑沉默了一阵。  
尹净汉心裡更紧张了，难道是编的理由太假，已经引起全圆佑的怀疑了？  
「那你得补偿我。」冷不防对方却发来这样一条消息。  
尹净汉鬆了一口气，故意撒娇问：「亲爱的，你要什么补偿呀～」  
「制服照。」全圆佑说。

（九）  
上次全圆佑让尹净汉穿水手服拍照给他看，尹净汉纠结了半天，心想捨不得孩子套不著狼，索性就豁出去答应了。  
之后尹净汉红著脸在网上买了一套不到一百元的廉价日本水手服，邮回来就偷偷藏在了衣柜裡。  
下午室友们都去篮球馆打球，尹净汉趁著宿舍没人赶紧把衣柜裡的水手服拿了出来。  
尹净汉脱得只剩平角裤，慌慌张张穿上水手服，就怕室友突然掉头回来。  
裙子实在太短，仅能遮住大腿根，露出两条又细又直的大长腿。忍住心裡的羞耻在镜子前戴上黑长直假髮，从不同角度自拍了十几张后就赶紧把身上的水手服换了下来。  
幸亏尹净汉动作快，刚收拾好东西没多久同房就回来取东西，等人走了之后他紧绷著的神经才鬆懈下来。  
尹净汉一边坐下喝了一口水压惊，一边拿出手机打开，发现全圆佑正好在线，于是就把照片通通发了过去。

（十）  
「亲爱的，你要的皂片～」  
照片裡的尹净汉微微笑著，虽然穿的很暴露但还是一副很纯情的样子。露脐半袖下是纤细的腰肢，藏青色超短裙只遮到大腿，正好展示出併拢著的一双美腿。  
「嗯，宝贝真美。」  
全圆佑一一看过尹净汉发来的照片后，把十几张照片全部保存在了手机相册裡。

第二章

（十一）  
全圆佑今年二十五，刚从海外回来一年多就接手了自家企业，可谓年轻帅气又多金。  
前几天本市大学的外联部来为学校的消夏晚会拉赞助，之前全圆佑带著尹净汉边打副本边聊天时就瞭解到对方目前正在大读书，所以很爽快就答应下来。  
尹净汉向秘书询问了日程后特地空出了大举办晚会的这天。  
由于是赞助方，所以学校把全圆佑的座位安排在了第一排的领导区。  
于是，全圆佑就清楚地看到了在台上弹钢琴的尹净汉。

（十二）  
尹净汉表演完直接去了后台。  
全圆佑和旁边的校领导小声说了什么，然后提前离席了。

（十三）  
全圆佑绕到后台门口的时候，尹净汉刚卸完妆往过走。  
全圆佑双手环在胸前斜靠在门上，嘴角勾起，打量著走来的人。  
软软的头髮，白淨的脸，身材也很纤细。  
尹净汉觉得门口那个男人很奇怪，莫名其妙就紧张起来。走出门口，却听那人问了一句：「你就是尹净汉？」  
「我是。请问您是？」尹净汉疑惑地停住脚步，自己应该并不认识这种西装革履的精英人士吧？  
「呵呵，你说我是谁。」全圆佑的脸慢慢向尹净汉的靠近，嘴唇即将碰触的时候又偏向尹净汉的耳边，「嗯？宝贝儿？」  
听到宝贝儿的一瞬间，尹净汉的脑袋裡轰的一声就炸了。  
完蛋了！

（十四）  
尹净汉下意识地拔腿就想跑。  
然而全圆佑快一步抓住了他的胳膊。  
「宝贝儿，跑什么？」全圆佑把尹净汉揽在怀裡往停车场走。  
尹净汉小幅度地反抗，但全圆佑的胳膊牢牢地环著他，根本挣脱不开。  
一路上都是没看晚会出来溜躂的学生们，尹净汉也不敢闹出大动静，只好任由全圆佑揽著他进了停车场。

（十五）  
全圆佑打开车后门将尹净汉按进去，自己压在了尹净汉身上。  
「你、你要干什么？！」尹净汉恐惧地问，这人不会因为自己骗了他就要在车裡掐死自己然后抛尸吧？  
「干你。」全圆佑说完就撩起了尹净汉的恤，大手直接抚摸上尹净汉胸前的肌肤，引起身下人敏感的颤慄。  
「你……你变态！」尹净汉是真的害怕了，这人居然要在车裡强上他！  
全圆佑低沉一笑，左手固定住尹净汉，埋下头蜻蜓点水一般不断啄吻著尹净汉胸前嫣红的茱萸，右手伸上去按压另一个。

（十六）  
尹净汉缩著身子想往后躲，可全圆佑两条结实有力的长腿跨在他身子两边，根本半寸也移动不了。  
全圆佑亲吻完乳头，又沿著锁骨、脖颈一路往上轻轻啃咬著，不顾身下人的扭动，找到尹净汉的嘴唇后疯狂地入侵。这个点停车场裡没有人，十分安静，只有全圆佑的车裡迴响著淫靡的吮吸声。  
尹净汉被亲的全身无力，原本抵在男人胸前手完全起不到任何推拒的作用，反倒像欲拒还迎似的软绵绵地按在男人的胸膛上。  
「宝贝儿，你真美。」全圆佑下身隔著西装裤对著尹净汉耸动几下，又在尹净汉唇上轻轻啄了一口。

（十七）  
「你看清楚！我是男的！！」尹净汉还想做最后的挣扎，他现在已经没有力气反抗。全圆佑太会调情了，他甚至在心裡牴触的状态下产生了生理快感。  
「这么巧，我也是。」全圆佑一边说一边把尹净汉的牛仔裤连带裡面的内裤扒了下来。  
「我是直男！！！」尹净汉不是傻子，他眼睁睁看著全圆佑从容地拉下裤链，掏出了火热壮硕的巨茎。想到接下来自己将要经历的事，恐惧让尹净汉说话时语调都带上了颤音。  
「哦，我之前也是。」全圆佑淡淡地说。  
之后没等尹净汉再开口，他直接抬高林弥两条又长又直的腿架在自己肩上，埋下头去啃咬脸前雪白的双丘。

（十八）  
尹净汉羞耻得根本不敢低下头看腿间的画面，全圆佑埋头在他股间到处乱亲乱舔，酥酥麻麻的快感让他激动地浑身发抖：「恩啊……别……」  
「呵呵。」全圆佑暂时停下嘴上的活儿，用手捋了一把尹净汉的往外流前列腺液的性器，「这裡明明都爽的流水儿了，真是口是心非啊。」  
尹净汉的脸烫得简直能蒸熟一颗鸡蛋，男人说的没错，他确实是在这种强迫中有了快感。可是他并不想承认，只好僵硬地说：「我、我是被迫的，你这是强暴……」  
全圆佑忍不住笑了：「明明是你先撩我的吧？你倒是说说看，到底是哪个小骚货给我发的制服照，恩？」说罢趁著尹净汉面红耳赤被哽得答不上来，又埋头去吮吸埋藏在双丘之中的紧致小穴。

（十九）  
「啊～」意识到自己居然忍不住呻吟出声，尹净汉赶紧收回抵抗著男人胸膛的手，牢牢地摀住了嘴。  
全圆佑见尹净汉这幅情难自禁的模样，舌头加大力度往菊穴裡鑽，尹净汉舒服得眼泪都要留出来了。直到小穴被舔的鬆软，全圆佑才伸进一根手指去抠挖穴眼，边扣还边故意刺激林弥：「小穴裡面好湿，真是天生被肏的料。」  
尹净汉呜呜咽咽说不出话，全圆佑将架在肩上的腿放下来搭在自己腰上，下身怒胀的巨茎对著小穴门口来回戳弄，龟头冒出的水儿和小穴流出的水儿混合在一起，分不出到底是谁的。  
「呜……好难受……」尹净汉简直快要被逼疯了，神智已经混乱的有点不清醒。  
「马上就让你舒服。」说完，全圆佑一手握著尹净汉的腰，一手扶著硬挺的阴茎慢慢插入了小穴。  
「好疼！你快出去……」尹净汉痛的脸都白了，后面第一次被硬物入侵，这滋味实在不好受。  
全圆佑全部插进去后忍耐著没有动，将尹净汉的恤脱掉后伏下身去啄吻脖子。吻很温柔，手却用力揉弄尹净汉粉嫩的乳头。尹净汉快感又渐渐升起。缓解了下面的疼痛。

（二十）  
感到小穴放鬆后，全圆佑才小幅度地缓缓抽插起来。  
尹净汉还是用手牢牢捂著嘴，只要一放开，他就会忍不住叫出声。  
小穴裡渐渐湿润，全圆佑终于忍不住大抽大插起来，尹净汉舒爽地恩恩哼著，口水透过手心流出来，沿著脖子流下来。  
「夹得好紧，宝贝儿真棒。」  
这句话像火苗一样迅速在尹净汉身上燃起，他难以控制地扭腰配合全圆佑的频率。全圆佑像是很满意他这样子，加快了衝刺的频率。

（二十一）  
已经十点了，晚会刚刚结束，外面学生们说话交谈的声音越来越大。  
停车场裡却还是空荡荡的，除了正在车震的两个人。  
尹净汉全身赤裸，被只拉开裤链的男人顶的嗯嗯啊啊呻吟不断，最后实在受不了灭顶的快感射了出来，有的喷在全圆佑的衬衣上，有的落下来溅在自己小腹上。全圆佑看他射了，重重地顶了几十下后抽出阴茎也射在尹净汉的小腹上。  
「舒服吗？」全圆佑先用纸擦掉两人身上的精液，拉上裤子拉链，又给全身无力的尹净汉一件件穿上衣服。  
尹净汉闭著眼装死不说话，实在是太羞人了，自己刚才居然主动去配合全圆佑的撞击。  
全圆佑也没期待他会回答，反正他刚才的表现已经说明了一切。  
「先回我家吧，你这样也没法回宿舍。」全圆佑开门下车后移到主驾。  
哼，到底是谁害的。尹净汉腹诽著，却没有反驳。

第三章

（三十六）  
第二天。  
全圆佑早就醒了，默默低下头看著尹净汉头顶可爱的发旋儿。  
这人睡相不怎么好，昨晚睡著之后慢慢地蠕动蠕动，最后缩进自己怀裡。  
真像一隻小兔子。  
而他……  
当然是要把小兔子拆吃入腹的大灰狼。

（三十七）  
仿彿感觉到有人在注视自己，尹净汉睫毛颤了颤，然后缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
入眼的是一个男人精壮的胸膛，尹净汉先傻乎乎楞了一会儿，等反应过来后才赶紧撤出全圆佑的怀抱。  
「嘶——」结果刚一动，浑身上下简直像被车轮碾压了一遍似的，哪哪都疼。  
尤其是那个令人羞耻的地方。  
昨晚的记忆如潮水一般涌现出来，尹净汉清楚地记得全圆佑是怎样在车裡把他干的飘飘欲仙，回来后又是怎样在浴室将他操的如醉如痴。  
虽然一开始他是反抗的，但到了最后总是情不自禁地主动配合。

（三十八）  
「宝贝儿醒了？」尹净汉正回忆昨晚的情事，冷不防被全圆佑一句话打断了，脸蛋顿时涨得绯红一片。  
「几点了，我得赶紧回学校！」尹净汉躲开全圆佑调侃的眼神紧张地找衣服穿，四下看了看没找到，才想起来昨晚把衣服扔进浴室的髒衣篓裡了。  
「别急，你今天不用去学校。」看著尹净汉望向自己的不解目光，全圆佑勾起唇角向他解释，「我给你请了一星期假，跟你们校领导。」  
「你……什么时候……」  
「昨晚看你表演的时候。」  
当时全圆佑跟校领导说觉得台上的学生钢琴弹得不错，想请人在公司这几天的活动上弹几曲。  
校领导想的是借这个机会让学生锻炼一下挺好，再加上本次晚会最大的投资方就是全圆佑，于是爽快地说只要学生本人同意就行。  
万万没想到这根本是把小白兔送到了大灰狼窝裡。

（三十九）  
可怜的小白兔每天都被大灰狼监禁在家裡操的上下流水儿。  
止都止不住。  
好不容易熬完了一星期，才皮肤青青紫紫双乳红红肿肿地被送回学校。

（四十）  
自那之后，全圆佑就经常去大找尹净汉，把人带回家这样又那样。  
在公会裡，也直接授予了尹净汉「会长夫人」的头衔，所以经常可以看到一群小新人跟在尹净汉身后大嫂大嫂地喊个不停。  
而尹净汉恼羞成怒，压根不理会那些屁颠屁颠追著自己叫大嫂的小新人们。  
结果就是——  
又被全圆佑带回家压在床上狠狠地操了一顿。

「以后他们叫你大嫂你答应不答应？」全圆佑一边说一边像个打桩机一样按著尹净汉死命肏干。

尹净汉被干的哭哒哒，气都有些喘不上来，又怕自己不说话会引得身上的变态会更加变态，赶紧点点头表示答应。  
全圆佑这才满意地低下头，奖励似地伸出舌尖在尹净汉的脖子上舔过：「宝贝儿不是喜欢装女神嘛，我就让你装个过瘾。」

（四十一）  
女神名花有主，不知道让公会裡多少痴汉们的心碎成了饺子馅，每当看到新人们喊女神大嫂时都心痛地咬碎牙齿往肚裡吞。  
可全圆佑还偏偏要雪上加霜，天天在公会频道裡对尹净汉「宝宝」、「宝贝儿」地叫，有时还在众人面前施个秀恩爱的技能，要么拥吻要么放烟花，简直刺痛了无数单身狗的双眼。  
尹净汉坐在电脑前一脸扭曲，但有了前车之鉴，每次都不得不乖乖答应。

第四章

（四十二）  
大二增加了很多专业课，尹净汉每天都精神缺缺地过著宿舍、教学楼、餐厅这种三点一线的生活。  
宿舍老大总觉得尹净汉有哪裡变了，以前还跟著大家出去打打球、唱唱，现在打游戏时间明显多了起来，整个人都变得懒洋洋的。  
尹净汉下完副本伸了个懒腰，觉得有点困又忍不住打了个哈欠，酸涩的眼眶裡充盈著点点泪光。  
老大偷偷看了他一眼，恍惚间觉得尹净汉连眼神都变得妩媚起来，哆嗦了一下赶紧摇摇脑袋不敢再瞎想。  
他并不知道声称週六日去给初中生做家教的尹净汉其实是被全圆佑接回家疯狂地啪啪啪。

（四十三）  
一转眼又到了週六，尹净汉一大早就起床了。  
舍友们还在和周公约会，打呼噜、磨牙的声音络绎不绝，他轻手轻脚收拾好东西，悄悄关上门走了。  
尹净汉一出校门就看见全圆佑的车停在学校对面，车裡的人也看见他了，摇下车窗痞笑著衝他勾了勾手指头。  
尹净汉朝天翻了个白眼，走过去打开车门坐到副驾，全圆佑立马倾身过来在他脸上「啵」地亲了一口。

「宝贝儿现在真是越来越自觉了，都不用我打电话催，奖励香吻一个。」全圆佑亲完又伸手揉了揉尹净汉软软的头髮。  
「……」我他妈还能说些什么呢，尹净汉想。

（四十四）  
其实尹净汉并不是自愿跟全圆佑回家的，这意味著自己好不容易调整好的身体又要被翻过来覆过去地使劲折腾。  
可是全圆佑手裡有他穿水手服的女装照，并以此威胁他如果不去的话就把照片全部上传到大的贴吧和校园论坛上，顺便帮他把现任校花从宝座上踢下来。  
尹净汉深深地鄙视了全圆佑一番，然后恨恨地地咬牙同意了。  
毕竟他还不想火遍全校征服一大票直男，也不想被误认为有特殊癖好受人指指点点。

（四十五）  
不一会就到了全圆佑家，尹净汉都做好扒衣见君的准备了，结果全圆佑却说：「你要没睡醒的话就再去床上睡会儿吧。」  
「啊？」尹净汉疑惑地脱口而问，一脸懵逼。的傻样逗乐了全圆佑。  
全圆佑捏了他粉嫩的小脸蛋儿一把，说：「这么迫不及待？那我还是先喂饱你吧！」

尹净汉以迅雷不及掩耳之势往楼上跑。  
「呵呵，逗你的。我还有一些文件要处理。」全圆佑低笑著对尹净汉落荒而逃的背影说，「你睡吧，一会儿叫你。」  
接触的时间越长，尹净汉越发现全圆佑其实是个穿著温柔大衣的腹黑。

（四十六）  
上次被全圆佑监禁在家做了一星期，再加上后来又来过全圆佑家这么多次，尹净汉已经对这裡很熟悉了。  
在床上躺了一会儿睡不著，果断打开电脑登录了游戏。  
正好趁全圆佑不在线能自由地玩一会儿，省的听他在众人面前宝宝长宝宝短一直叫个不停，搞得自己都集中不了注意力。  
尹净汉刚上线就被公会裡的人发现了，一个玩家在频道裡说：「咦，嫂子上线啦！」  
紧接著一大波问候刷屏：

「大嫂好！」  
「早啊大嫂！」  
「会长还没上线，嫂子起得真早！」  
……

尹净汉心累地歎了口气，他只是想做个安静完任务的美男子啊，怎么这么难。

（四十七）  
回复完大家热情的问候，尹净汉接了一大堆任务开始做。  
任务全部做完后又下了一趟三人小副本。  
副本出来后又点开商城逛装备。  
尹净汉一边挑装备，一边心不在焉地想全圆佑这货居然还是个认真的工作狂。  
冷不防脖子上被吹了一口气，尹净汉吓了一跳，回过头一看原来是全圆佑来了。  
「忙完了？」尹净汉把耳机摘掉，点了退出游戏。  
「嗯，剩下的不急，回公司再处理。」

（四十八）  
尹净汉起身后全圆佑就坐在电脑前登录了游戏，这下又引起了玩家们的注意。  
「怎么大嫂刚下会长就上线了，前后脚的功夫啊！」  
「会长！嫂子刚下线，你上的太不巧了！」  
也有几个仍对尹净汉抱有幻想的痴汉们暗地裡高兴。  
「哦，他在我家。」全圆佑说。  
「！！！！」公会裡人仰马翻。  
辟里啪啦——全圆佑仿彿听到刚才偷乐的痴汉们心碎一地的声音。

（四十九）  
尹净汉正纳闷儿全圆佑是不是转性了，就看到频道裡闪过一句信息量巨大的话，瞬间恼羞成怒：「你这是干嘛！」  
全圆佑把站在身边的人拉过来按在腿上坐著：「宣誓主权。」

「你真是……」幼稚这个词噎在喉咙裡怎么也说不出口，尹净汉无奈地往外掰全圆佑环在他腰上的胳膊，「快点儿鬆手。」

「不要，都说了我这是宣誓主权呢。」全圆佑紧紧搂著他的腰不撒手。  
尹净汉反驳：「他们又看不到。」  
「哦？看不到？」全圆佑坏笑著说，「那咱们就让他们听到。」

（五十）  
什么叫搬起石头砸自己的脚，尹净汉总算是知道了。  
此时他上半身还穿得人模人样的，下面却被扒的光溜溜跨坐在全圆佑腿上，更不用说股间还夹著一根青筋环绕的粗长阴茎，画面实在淫靡不堪。

「宝贝儿，你屁股上的嫩肉夹的我好爽。」全圆佑把尹净汉的上衣撩到胸口，检查胸前两粒肉肉的小豆子，「这几天宝贝儿有没有自己玩过这裡？」

「没有……」被全圆佑这样一问，尹净汉有种乳头比以前大了许多的错觉，脸红红地想把衣服放下来，「你、你别看了……」  
「呵呵，害羞了？」全圆佑又用力将龟头往臀缝裡挤了挤，「平时傲娇的像个小豹子，只有在挨操的时候才会变成羞哒哒的小白兔。」  
尹净汉被「挨操」两个字刺激的不轻，小穴裡流出一股股淫水儿，大方地给正在穴外精神奕奕巡逻的兄弟洗了个黏糊糊的澡。

（五十一）  
正好公会裡有人高兴地喊某某坐标发现隐藏了，全圆佑腾出一隻手操控鼠标，组了一支精英团准备去抢。  
尹净汉感觉到一直顶戳著穴口的龟头不动了，就疑惑地看著全圆佑。  
「宝贝儿要是想要就自己动吧，我得打团战呢。」全圆佑亲了亲尹净汉的脖颈，加了一句：「想怎么操就怎么操。」  
臭流氓。尹净汉心裡想著，双手却紧紧地揪著全圆佑肩上的衣服，自己用小穴摩擦起男人的肉棒来。

（五十二）  
全圆佑从一旁拿起耳机戴上：「一会儿开战时我要开麦指挥，顺便让他们听听咱们在做什么，好不好？」  
「变态！」尹净汉小声骂了一句，「你先打吧。」  
说著就要起身。  
全圆佑赶紧按住怀裡的人，感觉小穴已经足够湿润，于是用力挺胯将阴茎插了一半进去。  
「呃啊……」尹净汉被插了个猝不及防，轻喘出声。好在小穴刚才已经被龟头戳弄了半天，被肉棒猛然插入后并不太疼。

（五十三）  
全圆佑已经开了麦指挥著大家打起了小怪，尹净汉只好任命地自己慢慢往下坐。  
肉壁一点点包裹住硬热的阴茎，全部含住后开始飢渴地蠕动。  
原来自己已经被男人调教成这种德行了啊，尹净汉歎了口气，可是他连全圆佑是怎么想的都不知道。  
或许是被欺骗后的报复，或许是一时兴起的玩弄。可是，会不会也有可能……  
算了，自己是男的，全圆佑也是直男，他怎么会对自己动真感情呢。

（五十四）  
想到这裡，尹净汉突然觉得鼻子有点酸。  
说不清是为什么，他用力夹著全圆佑的肉棒，讨好似的上下动了起来。  
全圆佑被夹的头皮一麻，没忍住低喘了一声。  
细微的声音也被人捕捉到，队裡有人问：「怎么了会长？」  
「没事。」全圆佑用力往上顶了一下作为回击。

（五十五）  
尹净汉掌控主权自己变著角度往下坐，很快就找了敏感的那一点。硕大的龟头每次都能研磨在花心上，肉穴被磨得不停收缩，一吸一夹伺候著肉棒。  
唯恐屁股肉撞击耻骨的声音会被人听到，虽然尹净汉已经情动地想恣意往下坐，但理智告诉他不可以。

尹净汉简直对全圆佑佩服得五体投地，在这种情况下都能语调正常地指挥团队打。他动了一会儿就没力气了，乾脆坐在全圆佑怀裡休息。  
全圆佑见尹净汉没动作了，就暂时关掉麦问：「怎么了？」  
尹净汉把脸埋在他胸前，闷闷地回答：「没力气了。」  
全圆佑低低地笑了一声，然后打开麦指挥：「全体加大输出。」

（五十六）  
团裡的玩家们不明所以，按理说现在的节奏就很好，小怪们已经被清理完了，的血量也只剩下一少半，大家不急不缓干掉它就是。不过既然会长说要加大输出力度，大家还是按指挥做了。  
全圆佑一边施放技能一边用力肏干淫水直流的小穴，顶的尹净汉在他身上东倒西歪地坐都坐不稳。  
小穴被粗大的阴茎肏干到极深的地方，花心又酸又涨，尹净汉爽得浑身哆嗦却又不敢呻吟出声，只好咬著全圆佑的衬衫。  
全圆佑空出一隻手引导著尹净汉用手去摸两人结合的地方，那裡的淫液已经被拍击成白沫，尹净汉握住从自己体内抽出来的阴茎，又粗又长又热，羞得他腿一直抖。

（五十七）  
全圆佑不愿意离开又湿又热的小穴，又将龟头抵住穴口往裡送。尹净汉有些恋恋不捨地放开手，肉棒「噗」地衝进去填满了花穴。  
被肉壁挤压吮吸的感觉太爽，全圆佑一边发狠地往上耸动腰胯，一边给甩了一个大招。  
尹净汉又爽又羞，小穴不停地抽搐，被干的抽抽搭搭又不敢哭出声来，只能软软地趴在怀裡流水儿。  
终于倒下了，全圆佑根本没管爆出了什么东西，抱起尹净汉就往卧室走。  
一路走一路干，尹净汉紧紧地搂著全圆佑的脖子，双腿缠绕在他腰上，生怕自己会被顶的掉下来。

第五章

（五十八）  
「喜欢被这样干吗，恩？」全圆佑站在床边抱著尹净汉的屁股，将硬的不行的肉棒捅到深处大力抽送，勇猛的战士破开泥泞不堪的肉壁干到不可思议的深度。  
尹净汉半睁著眼睛将全圆佑搂得紧紧的，被捅得眼泪都顺著眼角流下来。他有种被粗大肉棍干到肚子裡的错觉，害怕地赶紧向肏干他的人求饶：「嗯……慢点……嗯啊……要坏掉了……」  
全圆佑看著怀裡的人一脸失神地被操到说浪话，兴奋地用力将他的两瓣儿臀肉掰开，挺起胯下巨茎又操了进去，不停地整根插进整根拔出：「什么要坏掉了？」  
「嗯啊……下面要坏掉了……」尹净汉嘴上哼著要被插坏了，小穴却一颤一颤地吮吸插进来的巨物，每当肉棒往外抽出时，肉壁都不捨地夹紧挽留，生怕肉棒出去就不再回来了似的。  
「那就不操了。」全圆佑抽出阴茎把环著自己脖子的人放在床上。

（五十九）  
「嗯？」尹净汉正享受被操的快感，突然发现获得快感的源头不见了，不禁疑惑地睁开眼望向站在床边的全圆佑。  
全圆佑一脸的高深莫测，身上定制的高级衬衫已经被他刚才的又抓又咬搞得皱皱巴巴，西装裤只拉开拉链，粗长的肉棒露在外面直挺挺地指向他的脸。  
尹净汉的脸「唰」地一下就红爆了。  
这可爱的反应让全圆佑心裡有点软，他用手捋了一把肉棒，问道：「再给你一次说实话的机会，到底要不要挨操了？」  
尹净汉耳尖红红低著头不看他，嘴裡小声说：「要、要的……」

（六十）  
全圆佑听到后满意地笑了笑，转身从衣柜裡找到一个漂亮的袋子递给尹净汉。尹净汉一脸迷茫地接过，拿出来展开一看，发现是一件黑色的女僕装。  
「穿上这个，我就操你。」全圆佑说。  
尹净汉脸上的红晕还没有褪下去，听了他的话后犹豫了半晌。可是小穴裡瘙痒难耐，从刚才到现在一直飢渴地收缩，急切地想要吮吸又粗又热的东西。反正上次已经穿著水手服被他操过，女僕装也没什么区别……最后慾望战胜了理智，尹净汉转过身背对著全圆佑，摸索著往身上穿女僕装。  
「宝贝儿真乖。」全圆佑看著尹净汉纤细的背影，胯下又硬了几分。

（六十一）  
尹净汉穿好后就转过身来，眼睛裡闪烁著小星星，期待地看著全圆佑。他头上戴著猫耳髮箍，脖子上繫著小铃铛，身上穿著黑色的连身女僕短裙，外面还繫了一条白色荷叶边小围裙，看起来真是十分可爱——如果不考虑隐藏在裙子下的那条情趣黑丝裤袜的话。屁股后专门开了一个洞，刚好可以露出红肿的穴眼。  
全圆佑将尹净汉身后胡乱繫住的围裙带子拆开，重新挽成了一个大大的蝴蝶结。  
「可、可以了吗？」尹净汉红著脸不好意思地问。  
全圆佑一把捞过人来在红红的脸蛋上亲了一口：「别急，我们慢慢来。」

（六十二）  
尹净汉仰面躺在床上重重地喘息，他两腿大开，裙子裡鼓鼓的，全圆佑正埋头在裙底品嚐湿湿软软的小穴。  
「舒服吗？」全圆佑抬起头问道。  
「舒服……小穴被舔的好舒服……」尹净汉已经彻底沦陷在情慾当中，两手紧紧揪著身下的床单，心裡在想什么嘴上全都说了出来。  
「想不想要更多？」全圆佑一边问一边脱下西裤，他壮硕的阴茎上已经显露出青筋，龟头往外冒著性液。  
看得到却吃不到，急得尹净汉声音裡已经带上了哭腔：「要……你快进来！」他主动抱起两条又长又直的腿，露出被丝袜包裹著的浑圆小屁股，从后穴流出来的淫水已经将破洞周围的丝袜弄湿。

（六十三）  
全圆佑不再忍耐，直接压在身上用手隔著衣物搓弄两个小奶头。胯下粗壮性器来回摩擦臀缝寻找销魂洞。可是沾满粘液的肉棒每次对准小穴都被滑开，一次次戳在周围稍显粗糙的丝袜上，摩擦得敏感的龟头直想找个湿湿的洞捅进去滋润一下。  
肉棒在屁股蛋周围来回逡巡，小穴迟迟等不到肏干，一脸潮红尹净汉直接伸手握住了粗长的巨茎，引导著迷路的肉棒找到穴口往裡入。这下肉棒很顺利就插了进去，小穴终于吃到了心心唸唸的大香肠，欢快地留著水儿迎接肏弄。  
「宝贝儿真是越来越骚了。」全圆佑用力肏著，肠壁夹得阴茎紧紧的，爽得他头皮发麻，「喜不喜欢大肉棒？」  
「嗯……嗯……喜欢……啊……」尹净汉扭动著腰臀往肉棒上撞，小穴被填得鼓鼓涨涨的，他如愿以偿地喟歎出来。  
「喜不喜欢被我操？」全圆佑胯下一阵猛干，大龟头朝著花心粗暴地顶戳，小穴深处的嫩肉一圈圈来回收缩，就像在给龟头按摩。  
「喜欢……嗯……只喜欢被你操……」尹净汉爽得胡言乱语，每次阴茎插进小穴都能准确地干到骚心，刺激得他眼泪和口水一起往外流。  
「只喜欢被我操？那你以后就只准给我操，听到没有！」全圆佑耸动著屁股狠狠地插干熟烂的肉穴，两颗硕大的卵蛋啪啪地打在屁股蛋上。  
「只给你操……啊！太快了！嗯～」尹净汉被干的尖叫起来，全圆佑听到回答后明显加快了抽插频率，死命对准花心爆肏，小穴被肏得抽搐不止，马上就要到达高潮。

（六十四）  
全圆佑眼疾手快用手握住尹净汉想要射精的性器，胯下装了马达似的噗嗤噗嗤肏干著。  
满脸潮红的尹净汉只能紧紧地抱著在他身上奋力耕耘的全圆佑，小声又讨好地反问：「那、那你以后能不能……嗯啊……也只操我一个……」  
全圆佑没有回答，一双大手在尹净汉胸前两点用力揉捏。尹净汉急了，心裡酸涩的要命，边被操边坐起来环上全圆佑的脖子：「呜呜……你以后只操我一个……可不可以……我、我会乖乖的……」  
全圆佑心裡一片柔软，这下不敢再吊著小白兔不说话了，连忙把人抱在怀裡哄：「我只操我的宝贝儿。」  
尹净汉听了这句话激动地全身颤抖，后穴立马抽搐著到达了高潮，大声哭叫著：「放开，让我射……嗯嗯……」全圆佑手中套弄著林弥的性器，尹净汉射完缓了好一会儿才渐渐回过神来：「我喜欢你……呜呜……」  
全圆佑被高潮的小穴绞得紧紧的，一手抱著尹净汉的细腰一手托住后脑勺亲了下去。阴茎狠狠地往小穴裡干，插得穴口汁水四溅，两颗睾丸拍打著淫液横流的臀缝，房间裡只剩下亲吻的啧啧声和睾丸拍打肉屁股的啪啪声。  
抽插了大概几百下，全圆佑用力插在小穴裡不动了，阴茎一伸一缩往外喷精。

（六十五）  
这是两人第一次接吻。  
虽然已经上过很多次床，但全圆佑从来都没有吻过他。尹净汉心裡甜蜜得很，紧紧地挂在全圆佑身上，搂著他的脖子做出青涩的回应。  
体内的阴茎还在持续射精，一股一股的精液激射在肉壁上，尹净汉用腿勾上全圆佑的腰，舌头跟著缠绵起舞。  
全圆佑射完两人还在忘情地吻著，直到尹净汉快喘不上气才捨得分开。  
做爱的时候尹净汉也没感到害臊，结果这个时候反倒是不好意思了，把脸埋在全圆佑怀裡就是不肯抬起来。

（六十六）  
「呵呵，宝贝儿害羞了？」全圆佑温柔地摸了摸尹净汉头上戴的猫耳，又亲了亲头顶可爱的小发旋儿。  
「才没有……」尹净汉闷闷地说。其实他刚才也不知道怎么了，就那样贸贸然表白了心意。  
「我爱你，宝贝儿。」仿彿看出了他在不开心什么，全圆佑把怀裡的脑袋扒出来，眼神定定地看著他，「我只是想听你主动说喜欢我，而不是被我逼迫说喜欢。」  
「……那你什么时候开始喜欢我的？」  
第一次看到舞台上的你时。全圆佑心裡说。  
「第一次干你的时候。」  
「……滚吧。」

（六十七）  
那天之后两人就算是在一起了。  
全圆佑不定时去学校投喂小白兔，顺便将小白兔拐回家亲亲摸摸啪啪啪。

（六十八）  
公会裡的玩家们后来才知道会长夫人原来是个带把的，有心人感歎怪不得当初会长打的「他在我家」四个字用的是男「他」呢。  
全圆佑和尹净汉正式去月老庙结了姻缘办了婚礼，公会裡热闹了好几天，除了有几个感到噁心直接退会的，其他人都纷纷献上了祝福。  
不过让人意想不到的是游戏裡很多妹子听说全圆佑娶了男媳妇，都纷纷申请加入公会。一时间公会裡妹子成群，别的公会简直羡慕嫉妒恨，群裡的痴汉们也重新振作了起来。

（六十九）  
世界上真的有不吃小白兔的大灰狼吗？  
大灰狼真的能和小白兔过上幸福又性福的生活吗？  
这两个问题全圆佑可以回答你：没有。可以。

完。

**Author's Note:**

> 此为改编作品，原创作者为:锥生


End file.
